Maybe it is the last
by microsophie
Summary: Before the great battle, every warrior is getting prepared, but for two young people, the task is harder than imagined. Warning: Feels! Be kind, basically speaking french, first fiction in english. Very bad summary, but please give it a go ;)


_**Please be kind with me, basically I speak french, it's the first time I write in english ;)**_

Sif

"This is it" though the young warrior. Tomorrow would be a big day for Sif. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. The great Nattle. Tomorrow, Sif will join the soldiers of Asgard for the great fight. Everyone was needed. Even the young Princes, even Odin. The battle will be hard, and the most of the soldiers won't come back home. Nobody was safe from the death, neither her, neither the unknown soldiers, neither even the Princes. All of them will fight at the same level, all of them will risk their life, and most of them will die.

Sif sights. Maybe her hour of glory will come tomorrow. Maybe she will die as well. She will probably die. Like almost every soldier. Like the Princes. Like Him. He will probably die too. And she will never have the chance to telle him. She will never tell anyone.

She passes a trembling hand throw her long hair. She was affraid. Like all of them. Affraid to die. All her life she's been waiting for her day of glory, knowing it would probably come with her dying day. She was ready. She will protect proudly Asgard and will give her life for her patrie

Like a soldier.

Loki and Frigga

-I don't want you to go to war.

Loki sights and turn to his mother, his hands crossed in his back.

-I don't want to neither Mother. But the Allfather has made his choice. Thor and I will go to war at his sides tomorrow.

-You are all going to die. It's a suicide mission.

Loki came near his mother and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her kindly.

-We probably will, yes.

Tears came to Frigga's eyes while she took her son against her heart.

-A mother should never survive to her children. Please Loki come back to us, come back to me and bring your brother back. You know he is a good fighter but he doesn't think in the fight. You are someone really smart. Please bring him back to us.

Loki nodded and moved away from his mother.

-I will do everything I can Mother, I swear.

They sat down together in silence hands in hands.

-Did you talk to her Loki?

-To whom?

Frigga looked at her youngest son with a smile.

-Always so secretive, aren't you?

-Mother, I really don't...

-Loki, go see her. Go talk to her. Don't stay with your old mother, go see the woman you love, I know you never told her but do it Loki, tell her you love her, It may be the last time you can.

-But...

-Go my son. Hurry. You don't have a second to lose.

Without a word, Loki hugged his mother, and disappeared in a green light.

-Please come bak to me...

Sif and Loki

Sif was sitting on her bed, thinking about her lost future, about the children she will never have. A tear ran on her cheek. In a few hours, she will honor her father's name on the battlefield, but the adrenaline had dropped down and she was now really really affraid, when she heard someone knocking at her door.

-Loki?

She found in front of her the young Prince, hands crossed in his bak, eyes down, like he was ashamed or affraid, which was quite unusual.

-Do you... Do you want to come in?

He barely smiled and followed her in her chambers. They sat on the bed in silence before the young female warrior started to speak.

-I am affraid Loki.

He looked at her, surprised by her honesty.

-Me too.

He took her and and she squeezed it with all her strength, trying to keep her tears to herself.

-I am affraid as well, I am terrified, admitted the Prince. And we have good reasons to be.

He hesistaed a bit.

-Tomorrow we will be on the very first line of the battle. The risks will be greatter than ever, and our enemies more dangerous than ever.

-Do you think we are ging to die?

He hesitated a few seconds again.

-yes. I think we are.

Sif closed her eyes painfully. Of course they were going to die. Of course.

-I always though I would be exited before the great battle, admited Sif. But now, I am just affraid. I am affraid and I don't want to die. Not now, not like that.

-Do you really think I want to die on the battlefield? smiled Loki. I hate to fight, I have never had my place in a battle. I am not Thor, I am not like him.

-Not, you are better. Thor can hit but you can think. He just throws himself in the battle, but it has never been a guarantee of success.

Loki sights again.

-So tomorrow, we will die?

-So tomorrow, we will die.

They just sat there a few minutes without talking until Loki broke it.

-Listen Sif, If I came tonight, it is about that...

Sif looked up at the Prince and waited for him to go on.

-Sif... I know it is not the right time to talk to you about this, I know it is really not the right time, but It may be the last

He waited a few seconds before going on.

-I wanted to talk to you about that for a while but I never could. I've decided never to tell you that but I refuse to die without telling you.

He hesitated for a few seconds and approached her.

-I love you Sif.

Sif's breath stopped and her hand squeezed his harder.

-Since Years, and for many more years I hope.

He looked at her with hope but the young woman did not find the strength to answer.

-But I understand that it is not mutual, I didn'tthink it was anyway. I just... wanted you to know it, that's all.

He let her hand go and stood up, head down, walking to the door.

-Loki wait!

He stopped and turned back. She came to him and put her hands on his cheeks.

-I love you too Loki.

She put her lips gently on his own. Loki's hands drifted over Sif's hips as he deepened the kiss. They parted away nafter a few moments, smiling to each other forehead against forehead.

-Tomorrow we are going to die right? Asked Sif.

-Probably.

-Then we have to enjoy the night.

Without another word, she kissed him again and pulled him to the bed

Ragnarok

The battle was raging for what seemed like days. The blades of the swords clashed endlessly in a dizzying noise and men were falling one after another. In the fire of the war, Sif lloked for Loki, affraid to see him on the ground, lifeless. She eventually see in a fierce battle against one of their enemies before he suddenly pierced him with his dagger and watch him collapsed at his feet. Her seemed to look for her as well and their eyes locked. He nodded at her and she smiled before leaving him to his fight, reassured to know that he was still alive.

-Thor No!

She jumped and turned to see Loki rush to a cave in pursuit of his brother and one of their enemies. Feeling a trap coming, as Loki probably did, Sif panicked and ran after him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her.

-Don't go Loki it's probably a trap!

-It is a trap, but I can't let him there.

-If you go you die!

-If I don't go HE dies!

-You can't give your life for his!

-Mother asked me to bring him back alive and that is exactly what I am going to do!

-She surely wasn't asking you to protect him by risking your own life like that Loki!

-He is Asgard's heir, he's the one my parents want to keep alive, not me! They would rather see me ded if he is alive!

-But I wouldn't! Please Loki...

He kissed her kindly and smiled.

-Don't come with me.

Without another word, Loki let her hand go and rushed after her brother. Unable to wait,Sif climbed the hill to get a view of him, and lay on the ground just in time to see him save his brother narrowly and pull him backwards. The task did not seem easy to him because Thor did not move. He checked if he was breathing and, reassured, turned back to their enemy. Sif vaguely heard the two men talking but couldn't understand their words. Without warning, the enemy fell upon Loki who replied with his dagger. Sif ran to Thor and shook him, trying in vain to wake him up. She heard him moan in pain as he slowly straightened up, with great difficulty. She pressed the wound above his head and spoke to him to keep him awake, listening to the battle that took place a little further to make sure that Loki was still alive. She smiled when she heard him screaming in rage and helped Thor up. When he was on his feet, and she held him his sword and he smiled when they heard a cry of pain. She turned around to see Loki's covered of blood hand drop his dagger. Her heart raced as she realized what was happening, but she was not fast enough. Helplessly, she saw the enemy sword pierce Loki's body as he arched in pain. Without a word the enemy took his sword back and the young Prince remained motionless back to Sif. The world seemed to stop spinning around the young warrior, she vaguely heard Thor scream of rage behind her and she barely saw him rush on the enemy. She could not lift his eyes from the body of her lover, who fell on his knees.

-No... Loki, No! screamed she desperately.

She rushed to him and didn't have time to touch him before he collapsed on his back. She lifted his neck and forgot the rest. Only Loki was important right now. She laid his head gently on her lap and tried to keep him awake.

-Come on Loki I'm begging you, stay with me, stay with me, stay awake!

Loki's eyes were staring at her as he groaned in pain, spitting blood and clutching his wound as hard as he could. He tried to speak but he was choking in his own blood, without breaking eyes contact with her. She grabbed desperately the boy's body and noticed vaguely Thor collapsing on his knees beside them.

-Loki, He murmured, Loki, it's going to be okay, hang on, stay with us.

The boy spat blood again and a tear ran down her cheek. His frightened look turned to his brother and Thor understood. He put his hand on Loki's shoulder and spoke softly to him.

-You know what I'm thinking about, Brother? The cherry trees. Do you remember? I can see us playing together when they were in bloom, I can see us driving us to the ground in the sight of our mother. I remember the birds we were trying in vain to catch, Thor remembered, smiling. I remember that we build cages to catch them, and you will scream on me because I did not follow the plans and because of me, we never manage to catch them.

Loki's body relaxed to the reassuring words of his brother as Sif cried harder and harder, squeezing his body in deseperation.

-I remember the stupid games we created, do you remember? We were so naive. But mostly I remember the starry nights we spent watching the sky, lying on the ground. I remember the stars, the planets...

Loki's eyes softened, his chest ceased to rise throughout his breath, life slowly left the body of the young Prince, and he died in the arms of Sif and his brother.


End file.
